uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Kung Fu Owen
Uranimated18's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks 2008 film "Kung Fu Panda" Cast *Po - Owen (Total Drama) *Master Shifu - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Tai Lung - Sa' Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Tigeress - Raven (Teen Titans) *Monkey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Viper - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mantis - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Crane - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Master Oogway - Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Mr. Ping - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Zeng - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Commander Vachir - Chief Bongo (Zootopia) *Tai Lung (Baby) Backstory - Rajan (Ice Age) *Tai Lung (Cub) Backstory - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Tigeress (Young) - Young Raven (Teen Titans) *Two Pigs Climbing Up the Stairs - Top Cat and Benny (Top Cat) *The Thugs - Various Villain Henchman *The Male Rabbit - Rabbit (Skunk Fu) *The Female Rabbit - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Pig Pon't at Saying "Hey Look is the Dragon Warrior" - Squidward (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Duck Look at Saying "It's the Dragon Warrior" - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Pig Yells at the Table says "Hey Watch It" - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) Scenes *Kung Fu Owen - Part 1 Legendary Dreams *Kung Fu Owen - Part 2 Von Drake's Noodle Shop/Dream Talk *Kung Fu Owen - Part 3 Enter Rafiki/Iroh's Vision *Kung Fu Owen - Part 4 Climb to Your Dreams *Kung Fu Owen - Part 5 The Tournament/Owen is Chosen *Kung Fu Owen - Part 6 Chor Gom Prison *Kung Fu Owen - Part 7 The Sacred Hall of Warriors/Owen Meets Rafiki *Kung Fu Owen - Part 8 Training Hall *Kung Fu Owen - Part 9 Owen Doesn't Belong/Iroh's Wisdom *Kung Fu Owen - Part 10 Sa' Luk Escapes *Kung Fu Owen - Part 11 Torturous Training *Kung Fu Owen - Part 12 Acupuncture/Sa' Luk's Backstory *Kung Fu Owen - Part 13 Iroh's Death *Kung Fu Owen - Part 14 Dinner/Owen and Rafiki's Argument *Kung Fu Owen - Part 15 Rafiki Trains Owen *Kung Fu Owen - Part 16 Dumpling Brawl *Kung Fu Owen - Part 17 Battle on the Bridge *Kung Fu Owen - Part 18 Owen Receives the Scroll/The Scroll is Back *Kung Fu Owen - Part 19 Evacuating the Vally/The Secret Ingredient *Kung Fu Owen - Part 20 Rafiki vs. Sa' Luk *Kung Fu Owen - Part 21 Owen vs. Sa' Luk/Sa' Luk's Death *Kung Fu Owen - Part 22 Owen is The Dragon Warrior *Kung Fu Owen - Part 23 End Credits (Kung Fu Fighting) Movie used *Kung Fu Panda Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Walt Disney's Wonderfull World of Color *Disney's Sing Along Songs *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion Guard *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Teen Titans *Zootopia *Pinocchio *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Regular Show *Rugular Show: The Movie *The Rescuers Down Under *Avatar: The Last Airbender *VeggieTales *Horton Hears a Who! *Top Cat *Yogi's Ark Lark *Tangled *Johnny Test *Wild Kratts *Skunk Fu! *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Prince of Egypt Gallery Owen.png|Owen as Po Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Master Shifu Raven_Teen_Titans.png|Raven as Tigeress Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Tigger as Monkey Judyclap.png|Judy Hopps as Viper jiminyumbrella.gif|Jiminy Cricket as Mantis Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Crane Ludwig-von-drake-mickey-mouse-works-2.84.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Mr. Ping Wilbur_(The_Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Zeng Chief_Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Commander Vachir Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1628.jpg|Sa'Luk as Tai Lung Iroh_smiling.png|Iroh as Oogway Fox.png|Fox as The Female Rabbit Rabbit.png|Rabbit as The Male Rabbit Rabbit.jpeg|Rabbit as Rabbit Says "Let the Try Out Begin" Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat 3086079-benny+the+ball.png|and Benny as Two Pigs Climbing Up the Stairs GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward as Pig Pon't Says "Hey Look is the Dragon Warrior" Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Duck Look at says "It's The Dragon Warrior" Bob_the_Tomato.png|Bob the Tomato as Pig Yells at the Table says "Hey Watch It" Category:Uranimated18 Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs